Nothing Good Comes of Boredom
by ra1n
Summary: Mutant bird teenagers SHOULD. NOT. DRINK. ALCOHOL. 'M' Rating, as you can see where this is going... R&R, Let me know what you think.
1. Nothing to Do?

_**Author's Note: I wanted to write something that included Iggy, as I love him as much as I do any Fax pairing, and I figure, just because he's blind, and well… not Fang, he shouldn't be the odd man out. After all, Max does love her boys equally, right?**_

Jeb had just left, along with Mom, Ella, and the younger kids. I was home alone with Fang and Iggy. Now, you would think that with a history, a lifestyle like ours, it would be hard to say that we were having a boring day. Kicking Eraser ass here, blowing things up there. There was never a dull moment where the Flock was concerned, but to tell you the truth, it wasn't often that I got to spend time with _just_ Iggy and Fang. We had been flying all day, and we were just settling down. Even though we should have been exhausted, there was the general feeling of boredom in the air.

I walked out of my room, closing the book that I was reading, and set it on the dresser before turning the lights out. I went downstairs to find Fang watching TV, laying on his stomach on the couch, and Iggy standing next to the sliding glass door, in the kitchen, at the rear of the house. I wondered what he was looking at. I mean, sensing. It was rather cold, and there were a few snow flurries in the air.

"Max," Iggy addressed me, not turning around. "I'm bored as hell."

"Me too, Ig. I'm bored too."

"That makes three of us," Fang said from the living room.

"Well, let's see," I said constructively, using my leader tone. "We could… play… a game?" No response from Fang, which mean there was no interest in that. Iggy actually turned in my direction, and even though he couldn't see me, he gave me an "are you kidding" look. It was so effective; it made me want to apologize to him. But I decided not to give him the satisfaction. Iggy walked past me, in that way that made me sure that he could somehow see me, and just wasn't telling me. But when he did, he bumped into the hutch ever so slightly. It drew my eyes to something refracting light at the top. Hold on… what was this?

"Someone moved it again," Iggy stated.

"Iggy, hold on. Don't go anywhere. Fang, come in here," I gestured for him. Iggy took a seat at the kitchen table, just as I had found what it was that was going to cure our boredom. I reached on top of the hutch, and pulled down a bottle of Mom's white wine. I shifted it to one hand as Fang watched me, a look of surprise on his face. I made a "shh" motion with my free hand, to tell him that I didn't want Iggy to know what we were up to.

"Umm… what's going on?" Iggy asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ig. No one's going to punch you or anything," Fang assured him.

"Oh. That makes me feel 200% better. Thanks, 'bro'," Iggy replied to Fang, making an emphatic intonation on "bro".

To be perfectly honest, I had never really consumed alcohol before. It was never really that high on the list of priorities for me, or any of the Flock for that matter. We never had the time, or the money, or the person of legal age willing to buy it for us, or, to tell the truth, the interest. But now was different. We wanted to pass the time, and what better to do so than a big ol' glass of wine.

I walked into the kitchen, and pulled the cork out of the bottle. There had only been a small amount gone, but I figured that I could just replace what we took with water, and Mom would never know the difference. I saw that on a movie once, and it seemed to have worked. I hoped this was one of those movie situations that actually did work in real life.

I took a glass (a regular one, not a wine glass, in case anyone decided to come home early) out of the cabinet, and I poured it half full. I contracted a slight smirk on my face as I called to Iggy,

"Hey Ig, come in here for a second. I want you to try this."


	2. A Story from Iggy

_**Author's Note: Sorry about the vagueness and the seeming rush of the first chapter. I wanted to get it up really bad, and I couldn't wait, so there is a chance that it will be replaced once I have the opportunity to do so.**_

_**This chapter is going to get… a bit more interesting, to say the least. I hope you all like it. Remember, reviews are always welcome, and it's how we, as authors, get better at what we do. You all know that. So if you have a suggestion, send it my way. I'm open minded, and don't bite… that hard **__****_

Iggy sighed.

" If this is another joke, like Gazzy's ketchup milkshake, I'm going to kill the both of you," Iggy said, walking into the kitchen.

"No, Iggy. It's not like that. I just want you to have some of this," I told him truthfully, reaching out my hand, taking his, and putting the glass in his hands. Fang stood at my side, expressionless, but with curious eyes. Iggy put the glass cautiously to his lips, and took a small sip. He made a sour face.

"Ugh. What is this? You guys suck!" He extended his arm out, handing the glass to… someone. He didn't care whom. He didn't want it anymore. I didn't take it, and neither did Fang, so Iggy stepped over to the counter, and set it down. He began to walk out of the room, annoyed, as I explained to him,

"It's wine, Ig."

He turned around, looking interested.

"Wine?" He asked, looking for confirmation. Well, more "searching" than "looking".

"Yup," Fang said, in his usual pseudo-verbose manner.

So let me get something straight here. None of us had ever really tasted alcohol before, and since we had heard rumors that it tasted like crap, we decided to use the blind kid as the guinea pig. I know. We're awful. So sue us. But when Iggy found out that it was wine that he was drinking, Fang and I watched him move his mouth around, as if he were trying to taste it again.

"Well," Iggy began, "This might not be such a boring night after all. Any of you watch _Discovery_ recently?" We shook our heads simultaneously. Then, remembering that Iggy couldn't see us, we both verbalized the word "no". "Well, I was watching… well, listening to this one episode on alcohol consumption, and it said that alcohol is more intoxicating to birds than it is to people, and cats can't even process it." We looked at him, a bit perplexed. "It means that if you give a bird a tiny amount of alcohol, it will become 'drunk', and if you gave a human being the same amount according to the weight ratio, it wouldn't affect a human nearly as much. As far as the cat thing goes, giving a cat alcohol is like giving a human being drain cleaner. They lack the enzymes to process alcohol. It's poisonous to them." Iggy always came in handy with these tidbits of information. I loved him for it. I watched, as a devilish smile crept up his face. "You guys ever been drunk before?" He asked. Now _that_ was the Iggy I was looking for. That was my whole aim.

"No," Fang and I replied, thinking that he should know the answer to this. The six of us have spent 97% of our time together for the past several years.

"Oh man. You guys are in for something fun," He declared. I noticed the look in his eyes, as if he had something up his sleeve for both Fang and I.

"So you mean to tell me," Fang began, "that you've been drunk before?"

"Only once. When we were in Cali, during the night. I was out flying, and I landed on the beach. I started walking, and, jeez, I must have walked a mile or so south, until I felt the heat of a pretty good sized fire. I heard a guitar, and a bunch of people laughing and talking loudly. Now, my first instinct was to book my ass out of there, but I must have been closer than I originally thought, cuz, one of the people saw me, and said something like. 'Hey you, blondie! You want a beer or something?' Now me being me, I thought that this was a trap. I said no, and started to walk the other way. As soon as I turned around, I collided with something. It was soft, and shorter than me. It actually turned out to be a girl. I apologized to her, and she was really cool about it. In fact, she was the one that got me to come over to the fire. I was nervous as hell. I mean, you," he motioned at Fang, "were sleeping, with Gazzy, you know, and I was out on my own. It was dangerous, and I was feeling like it was all a huge mistake. The girl was really nice, and all of the people – there must have been 25 or 30 of them – were nice, too. I introduced myself as Jeff. After I told everyone my name, I felt something hit me in the chest. It didn't really hurt me, but I was confused as hell. The same guy that called to me before said 'nice catch, man', and then he laughed. I was wondering what he wanted me to catch, so I let them all know. I told them that I was blind, and everyone was like, silent. Then everyone practically cheered. So I reached down to the sand, you know, searching for what they threw at me, and I felt a can. It was a full can, like soda. So I opened it up, and I had a taste. I knew it was beer, and I knew that beer didn't taste like soda, so I took it like a champ. They all talked about parties, music, and all that. I kinda kept to myself, sticking with the girl that I bumped into. I never did get her name though," Iggy paused, looking pensive and smirking.

Fang and I were staring. Wide-eyed, open-mouthed. We had no clue that this had happened. I was thinking about all that could have gone wrong, and Fang seemed amazed. Iggy continued his story.

"When I finished my beer, I felt fricking AMAZING. I was talking, laughing, all that, and when I went to stand up, I felt my body just like… glow! I was thinking like, damn. No wonder these people drank this stuff. I thought it was best for me to leave after that. That was when I said my goodbyes, and the best part happened. I heard the girl from before stand up next to me, and when I faced her to say goodbye, she threw her arms around my neck and she KISSED ME!"

"HA!" Fang let out, unable to contain his excitement anymore. I looked at him, rolled my eyes, and allowed my anger to seethe a little. No friggin' way was I jealous, but still. Iggy, kissing some strange girl, it was just… weird. But still, I wanted to know how this felt. I was curious, and I figured, hey, I've risked my neck a shitload more than the average teenager ever has. I should be allowed to try this stuff.

"So," Iggy continued, "when this girl kissed me, it wasn't like, a peck on the cheek, or on the lips even. This was like, French City! Tongue and all! So I put my hands around her waist, and felt a very hot body. She was like a model, from what I could tell. And – "

"Alright, Iggy! Jesus!" I said, barely able to contain my rage. "You don't have to be such a pig about it!"

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused. "What did I say?"

"So what happened then?" I asked, surprised at myself that I wanted to hear the end of the story. Not about that beach skank, but how he left, and that he got home safe. Well, I thought, he must have gotten back safe. He's standing here, isn't he?

"After that, we broke apart, and she brought my hand up to her face," he began, and I felt my face getting red. Didn't he get that I didn't want to hear anymore of this? I looked over at fang, whose jaw was still dropped in a quasi-smile of amazement. "She told me that her name was… Leah! That was her name! Well, then I turned around and took off," he explained bluntly.

"You showed them your wings?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" I was fuming. He had endangered himself and all of us, just because he was drunk. He showed his wings to a bunch of strangers, that idiot. For all we know, they all could have been Erasers. God, he made me angry.

"Max, chill out. I'm here. We're safe. Nothing came of it!" Iggy protested to me. "Although, I remember hearing them freak out when I got into the air. And then they cheered." Iggy was smiling, happily reliving that memory. I was completely exasperated. Fang walked up to Iggy, soundlessly, and gave him a hug of what I think was admiration.

"I love you, man," Fang said with a stupid smile on his face. Iggy hugged him back, looking smug as all hell. I used both of my hands and pushed the both of them while they were together.

"You're both pigs," I said disgustedly. "You deserve one another." Then I went for Iggy's cup of wine, not letting either of them know that I was _seriously interested_ in finding out what this "amazing feeling" of Iggy's actually felt like. I took a breath, and just before I could get to the glass, Iggy put his hand on it, noticing mine.

"Uh-uh, Max. This one's mine. You have to get your own," Iggy said, that same stupid smirk on his face.

"Iggy, I want you to know something," I began, sincerity in my voice. "I'm really pissed at you. I know that this happened a long time ago, and I'm willing to leave it at that. But if you ever do anything like that again, I'll smack your blind ass into next Tuesday," I finished, with a note of playful seriousness. Fang said nothing. I grabbed the bottle of wine, and I took out two more cups. This was going to be an interesting night for us mutant bird kids.


	3. The Three of Them

_**Author's Note: I'm trying to get this story down as fast as I possibly can, without sacrificing quality. I noticed that this story has a bunch of reads, but NO REVIEWS! Remember, the reviews are what inspire me to keep writing. If I don't hear anything from you guys, how will I know whether to keep writing or not? I know that I promised a bit of dirty-ness with the Fax/Miggy stuff. Maybe it'll come in this chapter, maybe not. Depends on if Max gets either emotional or horny first. You'll soon find out. And listen, if what you wanted doesn't come in this chapter, don't be discouraged. It will come soon enough. Enjoy!!**_

I couldn't help but remembering the time that Mom gave me valium, and how badly I made myself out to be ditz in front of Fang when she took out my chip. "I love you soooooo much, Fang." I shuddered. I didn't want to be reminded of that, nor did I want to have another episode like that in front of Iggy. I mean, I loved him too. I didn't want him to feel like I shared something with Fang that I didn't share with him. Now, I was smart enough to know that the drug that Mom gave me was something strong enough to sedate a patient for surgery. This was just a little bit of wine. Surely it wasn't going to get me all dopey, as long as I didn't drink too much. Part of me wanted to drink a bunch of it, just to feel like Iggy described, to _glow_. The other part of me was saying, "Don't do it, Max. This would NOT be the best decision to make right now." Any thoughts, Voice? I questioned in my head, 100% certain that the Voice was going to side with the latter part of me. I waited for a reply. Nothing? I waited. 15 seconds must have passed, and still nothing. Wow, I thought. That's a first. Especially in a situation like this.

I poured half a glass for both Fang and myself, and I raised it, as did Fang. Our glasses clinked together, and I touched Iggy's glass with mine. Fang did the same.

"To… making the night _interesting_," Iggy declared. I wasn't sure that I liked the emphasis that he put on that final word. We all drank cautiously, as we had smelled how bitter the wine tasted. Once I got past the general sourness of it, it wasn't really that bad. I watched Fang, drinking with his eyes closed, taking one long gulp. He swallowed, and then set his unfinished glass down on the counter next to him, his eyes remaining closed, as if he were struggling to stomach the wine without giving off any clues about it.

"Not bad," he said, a small smirk coming to his face.

"Not at all," I agreed. Iggy, who was still drinking, trying to down his cup in one chug, gave a thumbs up. He finished, and put his glass on the counter next to Fang's. Fang then picked up his glass, and finished what he had left in a swallow.

"I don't feel any different," Fang said, matter-of-factly.

"Well duh, man. It's not a magic potion. It takes a little bit to kick in. Say, Max. I have a bad idea. Why don't we have another glass while we're waiting?" I looked at him, expressionless. I was up for the challenge, but I didn't want to let anyone know what I was thinking.

Ok. Here it goes. You all know that as of late, the situation between Fang and I has been a bit… well, weird. I kiss him, he kisses me, this goes back and forth, and I am just plain sick of the uncertainty that it brings. The thing is, I know how bad Iggy must feel, and God, if Angel knew about the things that I had thought about Fang before going to sleep, that girl would be scarred for life. If she isn't already, that is. I mean, she's a 6 year-old with wings that can read minds, breathe underwater, talk to fish, and morph on a whim. She's… got a lot on her plate, to say the least. But back to what I was saying… yeah, I feel pretty strongly for Fang. Iggy, on the other hand, I love him to death, but the thought of being with Iggy never really crossed my mind. Until now. Ok, thought about it. I don't think it _wouldn't work_, but then there's Fang, ever the jealous type to worry about. But honestly, Iggy is very easy going, and I love him for that. I mean, he's been there to support me just as much as Fang has. I love both of my boys (and Gazzy too, of course!)

There is something about Fang, though. The strong, silent type always gets me aflutter. Not to mention, the least I've seen Fang wear is a towel, and my god, is it a glorious sight. His perfectly defined muscles, his jet-black wings… mmm. Just thinking about him, noticing the way he looks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention, it's… something that I would think of as… more than fate. Yes, we grew up together, yes, Fang was my right hand dude (he loves it when I call him "dude"), but these hormones have been raging so heavily lately that I can smell them in the air. I mean, even Iggy… easygoing, mild-mannered Iggy… I can see that he senses me, and that he thinks a bit more about me than he's willing to admit, and to tell you the truth, I kinda like it. Both of these guys are the only ones that I have ever even thought about having a romantic relationship with, other than that Sam kid, but jeez, that was so long ago, and I didn't know anything about him. Iggy and Fang knew _everything_ about me. And I was totally comfortable with that. Even if Iggy did things to intentionally piss me off, and Fang was painfully ambiguous about his feelings toward me. I mean, we're all thinking the same thing right now: Fang, cut the bullshit, and tell Max you love her. You think it'll ease the tension for _you_? Imagine the wonders it would do for me!

"MAX!" Iggy practically shouted at me, as I was off, lost in thought somewhere. "Are you going to pour that or what?" I nodded, quickly remembering once again that Iggy couldn't see me nod, and then said,

"Yeah, sure." I poured all of us a full glass this time. We drank our wine in silence, and after a series of sour faces from all of us, we decided that this was enough. For now, anyway. We put the glasses in the sink, and returned the bottle to the top of the hutch. We all went to the living room, and sat down. Fang plopped himself on the recliner, and Iggy went over to the opposite side of the couch that I had sat down upon. After a few minutes of watching something stupid on HBO, I realized that the room was waaaaay too quiet. Or maybe it was just the wine getting to me. I felt a little warm. Fang turned around, a weird, unusual grin on his face.

"I love you sooooooo much, Fang. I mean, I would be so _un-fine_ if you weren't here with me right now, Fang," he said in his most earnest doped-out-Max voice. My jaw dropped, and I saw Iggy cover his mouth, trying to hide the fact that he was laughing. I leaned over and shoved Iggy in the shoulder, hard. Then I made my way over to Fang, and jumped on top of him, crushing him into the chair.

"You… promised… you… wouldn't… mention… it… again!" I said through clenched teeth, wrestling with him, trying to grab an arm, a leg, a wing, a throat, something that would give me a little leverage. I finally got my arms around his head, when he shifted his weight, and took us both to the floor. I had him in some kind of reverse headlock, and he called out,

"Ig, she's kickin' my ass over here! Help, dude!" Fang couldn't stop himself from laughing, and Iggy stayed put, still laughing quietly.

"You'll stay on that couch… if you… know what's good for you!" I said, struggling against Fang, now somehow beneath him, my arms still around his neck. He managed to grab my arms, and hold them out at my sides. Whether I was older or not, he was still stronger than me. I hated it, but it was true. He held my outstretched arms in the air, still far apart, and said,

"Thiiiiiiis much!"

Iggy was still on the couch, dying with laughter. Ok. Now I was going to kill him. Both of them. I wrapped my legs around his waist, and jerked my arms out of his and grabbed around his neck again. In the midst of the struggle I didn't realize how close we were. I looked up, and there was Fang's face, two inches or so from mine. He had that sort of half-grin that he wore when he was genuinely happy to see me, now being not so surprisingly, one of those moments. Time seemed to slow down, as I felt the heat radiating from his body. Or was it coming from mine. Who knew? It was colliding between us, and with the position that we were in, starting to have a physical effect on both of us. He moved a bit closer to me, and then Fang looked up at Iggy. I'm sure that he was grateful that he was blind now, of all moments. He got a puzzled look in his eyes, and then he pretty much dropped me, and walked over to Iggy. I lie on the floor, miffed. Need I explain more why I hate Fang?

"What happened? Why is everything quiet?" Iggy asked. He looked over at Fang, who was now standing a few feet from him.

"Ig, your eyes are _shining_! Dude, you're drunk already!" Fang teased.

"You should talk, with that stupid grin on your face. Look at you!" I teased him. It was at this point I can very successfully say… I felt _good_. Like… there were no problems. I looked at those two… my boys. The most important things in my life. I would die before I let anything happen to either of them.

"You OK Max?" Fang asked with a chuckle. "You're staring into the distance again." I absently smiled at him, for no reason. The inside of me felt like smiling. Everything at this moment was just so… pleasant, so positive. Like nothing could ever touch me, like nothing could ever touch anyone that I loved.

"I love you guys," I said, not realizing the conviction of my statement until I said it. "I mean it. I… could just… cry, when I think about how much you two mean to me." As if on cue, the tears in my eyes started welling up. Ok. The wine was definitely not a good idea. I was going to hear about this for the rest of my life. Crying. In front of both Fang and Iggy. About how much I loved them. Oh yeah. I was _never_ going to live this one down. I felt the tears spilling down my cheeks, as my two beautiful boys came off of the couch to comfort me, now kneeling on the floor where Fang had left me. They came quickly, and both of them embraced me.

"We love you too, Max," Iggy said, comforting me. They both hugged me, and I hugged both of them, pride, love, care, and any protective instinct I ever had coursing through me like electricity. I felt the strength in both of their bodies, and at the same time, the compassion, the warmth, the utter _love_ that they had for me. I sniffled, and then I smiled, regaining my composure, the tears still stinging my eyes a bit.

"I'm sorry. I just… never really felt like I could talk about this before," I said, drying the last of my tears, and wiping my face.

"It's ok, Max," Fang said, alcohol-induced warmth in his words.

"I think… I think I need another drink. What about you guys?" I asked, standing up, brushing off the sappiness.

"Sure," said Fang.

"I'm down," said Iggy, knowing the emotional rollercoaster of a night had just begun.


	4. Dance

_**Author's Note: Only four reviews so far. Not bad, but I think you all could be doing a much better job in the feedback department. I don't want to appear ungrateful for what I've gotten so far, so I'm going to say thanks. It's encouraging words that keep me going. I'm writing this chapter from the blank slate in my head, not having planned anything out yet. Also, if you would like some really nice Fax fluff, check out my songfic "Bleeding Love". Yes, I know it's cheesy, but it's how I was feeling last night. I think it came out nicely. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. If I don't hear anything from my readers, I might just have that sadistic inclination to…STOP WRITING! (Sinister music plays)**_

_**Eh. Whatever. It's about to get nice. FAXMIGGYFAXMIGGYFAXMIGGY!**_

We all filed back, walking toward the kitchen. I was warm, the tears having passed, having derived a sort of reassuring strength from the short crying spell that had just preceded. Iggy walked in front of me, and Fang walked behind me. I put my hands on Iggy's shoulders playfully, following him. I told Fang to grab the wine off of the top of the hutch, and bring it into the kitchen, my hands still on Iggy's shoulders. I liked touching him, feeling his muscles, feeling the arcs of his wings through the back of his shirt.

"When is everyone coming back?" Iggy asked, although I wasn't sure who he was directing the question to. Fang answered,

"Jeb said tomorrow. Dr. Martinez said tomorrow night." Well. That was something that was definitely good to know. If they did come home in the next hour or so, they would be not so pleasantly surprised. If anything, I guessed that we could all just wash the glasses, or at least, rinse them out to the point where they didn't smell like wine, throw some water in the bottle, and then head up to bed. I was hoping that didn't have to happen, but you know, worst case scenario. And trust me. When it comes to fighting for your life, you find often that the worst case scenario is _never_ the _worst case scenario_. Fang handed me the bottle, and I took the glasses out of the sink. I thought about it for a second, and decided to go with my idea that since this wine tasted like shit while it was warm, I would add some ice. I went into the freezer, and took out a handful of ice cubes. Iggy and Fang each got two, and I got three. If they didn't like it, well, tough. I poured even glasses, using the rest of the bottle. I know that I was supposed to save a little at the bottom, to at least flavor the water that would go in to replace the wine we drank. I found myself not caring. Big surprise.

"I could… really get used to this," Iggy declared to us, smiling, holding his glass, but not really drinking just yet.

"What?" I asked. "Becoming a wino?" Fang and I laughed.

"Well, no. Just… being with you guys. Not worrying about anything. Enjoying my _family_. And yeah, drinking is ok." He ended his sentence with his a smirk on his face. We were all feeling really good. A little hot, and Iggy's cheeks were pretty rosy, even from… what, a glass and a half? Well, what can I say? We weren't college kids, after all. We had never gotten drunk before. I was having fun, and so were my boys. That was all that mattered to me. I love them both, and I know that they love me. Out of pure impulse, I walked over to Iggy, put my arms around his neck, and I planted a cute little kiss on his wine-reddened cheek. Iggy smiled, a bit surprised. "What was that for?" He asked, touching the spot that I kissed.

"Nothin'. I just wanted to give you a kiss," I told Iggy. Fang scoffed. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked him, a sheepish smile creeping over my face.

"So what about me?" He asked, exasperated.

"What about you?" I asked back, playing with him. He turned, grabbing his cup, and moved to walk out of the kitchen. I loved toying with him. Before he could take four steps, I had already walked over to him, turned him around, and placed my hands on either side of his face. Iggy must have heard the scuffle, because just then he got the "my cue to leave" look on his face, and he returned to the living room, not forgetting his cup of happy juice. "Ig, we'll be out in a sec. I just to talk to your brother here," I said, and Iggy nodded. My hands were still on Fangs face, and as soon as Iggy had stepped out of the kitchen, I pulled him to my lips, inhaling sharply through my nose. He was so… receptive, and he was a wonderful kisser. I only wanted to… give him a taste, so to speak, so I broke the kiss off right there. I felt good, and I took a mouthful of the wine out of my glass. It didn't taste so bad this time, I thought. It didn't really taste so… anything this time. Fang cleared his throat.

"I, uh…" He had nothing to say.

"Yeah. That's what I thought. You're such a great speaker," I said, feeling that wonderful, glowing feeling hit me like a brick wall. It's funny I pranced out of the kitchen, and I wasn't sure (or more, didn't care) if I spilled my wine or not. Iggy was now in the recliner. For the record, that _was_ the best seat in the house. I loved it, and so did all of the other kids. Iggy was, in fact, watching animal planet. Something on tigers. I wasn't sure, and to be perfectly honest, I wasn't too interested. For a blind guy, Iggy sure watched a lot of TV. His eyes shifted as he heard us enter the living room.

"Tonsil hockey, much?" He asked, as if he could read minds.

"No!" I lied, smiling like a clown. Iggy knew I was lying. But I don't think that he cared. Fang stayed silent. Big surprise, I thought, as he plopped himself down onto the couch, next to me. I gave him a smile.

"This sucks," Iggy said. "I'm still bored."

"Well," I offered constructively, suddenly feeling like a leader again. "We could put on some music," I continued. "Sam told me that his sister went to clubs and drank all the time. He told me she said that music and drinking go together 'like milk and cookies'."

"Mmm. Cookies," Fang said, looking up and to the left, pensive. "I think I'm hungry," he told me, his voice just above a whisper. He got up and went into the kitchen. I heard him opening cabinets and rustling through plastic packages. I smiled. We were all definitely getting used to the fact that in this house, we could eat pretty much whatever we wanted, whenever we wanted. It was nice.

"Music sounds good," said Iggy. He got up and went upstairs, presumably to get some music. I went over to Fang and pushed my forehead against his. This was my playful way of telling him that I loved him. Even thought I had never done it before. I welcomed the oncoming sense of forged tradition. I smiled. He touched my face. Not romantically, but as if he were curious to see what it were made of. His face remained interested, and then he smiled. I did too. Iggy came back, sliding into the room, almost falling on his ass. I giggled drunkenly. He had something in his hand that shone like a mirror. A CD, obviously. "I got this from Nudge and Ella's room. I don't know what's on it. I guess we just have to put it on and hope it doesn't suck." I took it from him, letting my hand linger on his for just a fraction of a second longer than I should have. His eyes shifted from straight in front of him down to our hands. I smiled at him, remembering yet again that he couldn't see it. I touched my hand to his face briefly, and felt the heat coming off of him. Then turned around to put the CD in the very nice stereo system that Mom had bought a month before. It played. The first track was some kind of hip hop, with a beat that you could feel through the floor.

"I like this," Fang said, matter-of-factly, having come back from the kitchen, his mouth half-full with… something. Leave it to Fang to declare something that we could all plainly see, but then again, I wasn't exactly sure if he was talking about the music or what it was that he was eating. Iggy nodded, and so did I, going with the idea that he was referring to the music. I don't know why I didn't just ask him. Jeez. I'm too analytical. Or I'm just drunk. I felt the music moving through me, and I slowly began to move my hips, feeling the beat in the floor, feeling it pleasantly enhance my mood. Oh man, I was _drunk_, and I was feeling impulsive. I walked over to Fang and pulled him up to me. I turned around, and I pressed my body close to him. He didn't move, and I don't think he understood what I was trying to do.

"Ugh. Fang, you have to move a little. That's the whole idea of dancing," I informed him. He didn't appear to be interested. I would have to show him.

"Dancing?" Iggy asked. "I wanna dance!" He got up, and did this cute little ass-shaking dance-type-thing. Oh man. He was _hot_. Even when he was acting like a dork. I laughed.

"Aww, ok Ig. Come over here," I said. "Help me show Fang how it's done." Fang stepped back, looking for his cup. I didn't know where he put it. I beckoned to Iggy with my finger. Obviously, he didn't see it. It's ok, though. He was looking more and more desirable with each passing moment. Iggy stood in front of me, and I instructed him on what to do. I wanted to grind. This thumping hip hop made me want to move, in more ways than one. I was getting… hold that thought… I had to take a quick drink… oh man, _I was getting wasted, and I was feeling __**sexy**_. I pulled Iggy to me, and I used my foot to part his knees. "Alright, Iggy, now you want to bend your knees a bit," I told him. He did. "Now, this is where I step in." I moved closer to him, sort of straddling his right leg, with him sort of straddling my left. Our legs were interlaced, and our pelvises were very close. I put my hands on his hips, and I started to move mine. We swayed to the beat, as I closed my eyes and moved closer, my chest touching his abs. We moved together, and we were liking it very much. "Now Fang," I said. "Get behind me again." He did, and stood so rigidly, it was funny. Like he had never even seen grinding before. Mmm. That word… _grinding_. It made it sound so _hot_. And I was starting to feel naughty. I wanted to get down with these boys. My boys. Anything that _any girl_ could ever want I had found in them, and oh man… it was about to get _heavy_. "Now, Fang, come _here_," I said, reaching behind me, grabbing for him, snagging my finger in one of his belt loops. I pulled him closer. He was right up against my ass. Oh man. I pulled him into the rhythm, and he went with it, resting his hands on my hips. Iggy had his hands on my shoulders, and I had my hands on Iggy's hips. We danced together, close, hot, and knowing that this was only going to be the tip of the iceberg. I was living in the moment, for once. Savoring every second of this great inebriation, and really exploring the company of my two "brothers". I was looking into Iggy's eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me. Then the track ended. The next track came on. It was some kind of electronic club music. It had a really deep, rough bassline. Whenever it played, I could feel it in my chest. I reached over, and turned it up. We were all moving now, more intensely than before. I could feel myself getting aroused, as Fang moved closer. I pulled Iggy closer to me, so that our grinding hips (all three pairs) were closer to one another. Fang began to run his hands up my sides, as I put my hands on Iggy's chest. I noticed that all of this "dancing" was starting to have a physical effect on all of us. Fang had started to kiss the side of my neck. Mmm, it felt wonderful. I pulled Iggy's head down, and he followed voluntarily. Now this was where the night took its first turn into the realm of the interesting. I kissed Iggy. Full-on, open mouth, tongue wrestling French kissed him. And oh man, was he a good kisser. Iggy never had a girlfriend, so as far as I know, he didn't have any practice under his belt. Oh man, he was a natural. He put his one hand on my cheek, and deepened the kiss, this thick, chunky electronic music still playing, as we all grind-ed _**(A/N: the word "ground", which is the proper past-tense form of "grind" just didn't seem appropriate here.)**_ hard against one another. Fang's hands had crept up to my chest, has he made love to my neck. It felt _so_ good.

His hands stopped right before my breasts, and I felt very proud that he was respectful enough not to take what I didn't explicitly offer him. Or was he weirded out, and just didn't want to touch me? I was nervous for a quick second. Both of them were practically my brothers. I could understand if they didn't want to do this. But they _felt so good_. Iggy with his magnificent kissing skill, and Fang, with his magic touch. I'm sure they were both proficient in both areas, but I was enjoying each one for what he was giving me right then. Oh my god. Mmmmm. I moaned into Iggy's mouth, and I grabbed Fang's hands, placing them on top of my breasts, and it I can't describe the ecstasy I felt. I broke the kiss with Iggy, and drunkenly lost my balance. I fell to the ground, and immediately, Fang and Iggy grabbed both of my arms, but when they tried to pull me up, I resisted, and I actually pulled them to the floor with me. We all sat in a sort of triangle on the floor. Iggy looked straight ahead, which was sort of to my right, but Fang met my eyes.

"Listen, guys," I said. "I want to… I really do. But I understand if you don't want to do this with me. I love you both. And… maybe I'm just drunk, but… I want you. I want both of you." Iggy had a look of utter amazement on his face. Fang had his half-cocked smile on.

"We love you too, Max," was all that Fang said. Then, we all had another sip… warmth and lust shone in our eyes, and I was ready to _jump_ the both of them.


	5. Upstairs, Boys

_**Author's Note: The last one was a bit of a tease. I know this. I know that it didn't get **__**too**__** heavy… but it gave as a smidgen of a sample of what this night between the older kids holds. I can't wait to see what's going to fly out of my head tonight, especially since I'm going to be doing a bit of drinking myself! XD**_

_**I hope you all enjoy what comes.**_

_**Thanks to all of you who contributed reviews. Bon appétit! **_

This was it. We were all tanked, uninhibited, and ready to get into some mischief. I was feeling _incredible_, and by god, I'll bet they were, too.

"Ig? What do you think?" I asked him. He was practically drooling.

"I… uh… I… yeah, let's… well… umm…" He trailed off. This was, I suppose, an awkward subject for him. I mean, as far as I knew, other than kissing that chick in Cali, I think this was the closest to sex that he had been. It kinda made me proud, you know. In a weird sort of way.

"I'll take that as a yes." I went toward Fang, an unrelenting lust coming out of me from I don't know where. We collided, and we kissed, passionately, slowly… like we were _in love_. I wanted him, and he wanted me. And what he was about to find out, the buzzing inside my head and heart aside, was that he (and Iggy) were free to have me. Any way that they could want.

My tongue danced and wrestled with Fang's, and I put my arms around him, my mind losing track of the music. It wasn't important. It did its job to soften the mood, to loosen us up a bit, but now it just sort of faded, becoming ambience. Fang and I moved closer to one another. He put his hand in the back of my head, and I reciprocated. We tasted one another… my god, he was _good_. I was so lucky. We broke, and I them moved toward Iggy. I was now kneeling, still on the floor, along with the other two. I took Iggy's face in my hands, and I looked into his eyes. They were looking back at me, but I knew that he couldn't see me. I felt bad, but you know, I was glad that he was here, with me. Where I could keep him safe, where I could give him whatever he needed. I kissed him, and just before I closed my eyes, I noticed Fang still recovering from the kiss that I had just given him. He looked _drunk_. But not on alcohol. On _me_. On _us_. I kissed Iggy, and he moaned softly into my mouth. It was _hot_. I mean, I wish I could describe it better, but I mean, Iggy was so sexy when he wanted to be. We broke.

"Upstairs?" Fang asked, knowing that this was going to get a lot more interesting.

"Uh huh," I said, half nasally, as my lips went to his neck, kissing him, taking in his wonderful scent. That new almond body wash that Mom got really was excellent, especially on Fang. I nibbled a bit, and I felt him shudder as he grabbed my hips. His hands moved up my front, and I was loving it. I pulled his head down to my neck, while his hands roamed over my body. Iggy's hands started to lightly massage my back, over my wings, between, under… and _fuck me_ this kid had a magic touch. If saving the world with me all the time didn't pan out for him, he would make a _killer_ massage therapist. "Ok, ok. Hold on," I said, noticing my own heavy breathing. "Upstairs."

We all got up, and went to Iggy and Fang's room, Fang almost losing his balance on the stairs on the way up. I couldn't wait for him. With Fang leading , I grabbed the front of Iggy's shirt, and practically dragged him up to his and Fang's room. We stumbled drunkenly through the door, giggling and _really_ feeling one another. I pretty much threw Iggy onto the bed, and Fang and I went at it. Reaching for one another, my mouth found his very easily. My hands roamed over his body, underneath his thin t-shirt. I had never done this before, and I was almost shaking with anticipation. I mean, on one hand, it was Fang. He'd love me no matter what I did, right or wrong. On the other hand, it was _Fang_. He'd be ripping on me about this for the rest of my life. I didn't care though. All that mattered was here, now, this moment. I ran my fingers over his well-defined body, and I was amazed at how muscular he was. My tongue swirled with his, and I pulled his shirt over his head, his black wings stretching and retracting, feeling the open air. We moved over to the bed, and Iggy had shifted to his knees. I took off the sweatshirt I was wearing, exposing my spaghetti-strap top and my wings, as well. Good thing that Iggy had a queen size bed. I moved to Iggy, kissing him hungrily, tangling my fingers in his beautiful blonde hair, wanting nothing but pleasure for both him and myself. I pulled his shirt over his head, momentarily breaking our kiss. Iggy, although he couldn't see for himself, was cut and muscular just like Fang was. I ran my hands over his broad chest, as I felt another set of hands creep up my sides, and a wonderfully hot mouth planting warm, sumptuous kisses on the side of my neck. Mmm. Fang.

Iggy rubbed his hand up against the crotch of my pants ever so slightly, as Fang's awesome hands cupped my breasts, causing a deep, pleasurable moan to appear as if it were pulled from my throat. I hung my arms around Iggy's neck, and let these boys do their work. Fang had made his way inside my shirt, running his hands over my quickly hardening nipples. Now listen, I had read all the books. I had a pretty well-rounded idea of what happens when "a man and a woman _really love each other_...", but I had never even thought about how good it would feel, or that it would feel _this good_. I mean, don't get me wrong, I had… experimented, you know… with myself, but the only boy that I had ever even considered doing anything with was Fang. Now, since I was intoxicated (in more ways than one), Iggy was a welcomed participant in the passions that we shared. Although, I wasn't sure… but I think I felt a little something for Ig, too. There's something about a good-looking blind guy that's just… sexy. I guess because of all the senses that he's forced to use other than his sight. That must be what makes him so good with his (gasp!) hands. I was drawn back to reality, high on… this, as Iggy's hand slid between my legs, even harder than before, sending a wave through me. I practically cried out, in ecstasy, in anticipation. Fang had begun nibbling on the back of my neck, causing me to shiver, and I felt goose bumps develop all over my body

"Ah! Fang! Stop! You're giving me—" I gasped. My attention returned. Fang kissed my neck lightly, falsely providing me with a sense of relief. He nibbled harder. Not painfully, but enough to get me past the goose bump stage, and into the Fang-and-Iggy-were-getting-me-insufferably-wet stage. I returned my attention to Iggy, my heart hammering. I kissed his collarbone, not knowing what he liked. I mean, we never really talked about it. Imagine this discussion:

"So tell me, Ig, where are _your_ special erogenous zones? Where do I kiss to turn you on?"

The way I imagine his face would have looked is like a photograph inside my head. I smiled, kissing him. Fang had taken his hands out of my shirt, and I felt them lift the hem at the bottom. A sudden sense of heightened awareness and self-consciousness came over me, and I crossed my arms around my stomach, not wanting him to take my shirt off. What if the way I looked didn't please him? What if he thought I was ugly? What if my breasts were too small? What if getting me naked changes the way he feels about me for the worse? "Fang, I…" I began, but I trailed off, still holding my arms around myself.

"What's wrong?" Fang asked. Iggy perked to attention.

"I just… I don't think… what if…" I couldn't finish. I tried, but each beginning of each new explanation seemed worse than the last.

"You're afraid that I'm going to think you're… not beautiful… aren't you?" He didn't dictate this as a question. He said it as a matter-of-fact assumption. I nodded. He sighed, not in frustration, but tranquility. "Max. We… we grew up together," he slurred, drunkenly. "I love you," he continued. "You're the only person I can feel this way about."

"Max," Iggy began, displaying what alcoholics call "a moment of clarity". "If you want to share this with Fang, and only Fang, I understand. I mean, it is a little weird, don't you—" His words exasperated me. I cut him off with a hard kiss on the mouth, still tasting the cheap… what was it… either chardonnay or pinot grigio that we had all just consumed. Fang's words gave me courage, and I knew that I loved the both of them. I made my decision to go with what felt good. Iggy and Fang were my _best friends_, and I was going to show them just how much I loved them. I wanted them both. I loved my boys, and they were going to know _that_ before this night was over. I loosened up my arms, cautiously deciding to trust Fang. This was the first time I had _ever_ been this… naked in front of anyone. But I was _totally_ glad that it was Fang and Iggy that got the first privilege. Fang pulled up on my shirt, and I felt all of my worries come to a quick climax as he pulled the material over my head, and then, as my veins pumped magma, my breathing quickened as I allowed myself to be exposed. I covered my body with my wings first, and as I adjusted, gradually let them fall back behind me. I turned to Fang, who had been kneeling behind me this whole time, leaving my hands behind me to gently rub them over the bulge that had grown in Iggy's sweats. Iggy breathed in sharply. I grinned on the inside.

"Now it's my turn," I told Fang, smiling at him. I gave his lips a kiss, and I reached for the hem of his shirt. He raised his arms, allowing me to bring his shirt over his head with ease. I took care to mind his wings, as I know what a pain in the ass it is to get your shirt caught on your wings while you're trying to take it off. Fang was equally as muscular as Iggy, although his frame was a tiny bit bigger. Iggy started to grind up against me, and I closed my eyes lazily, enjoying the feeling, pushing back against him. Fang had cupped one of my breasts in his hand, and the other went into his mouth. His tongue danced over my nipple, and the feeling was _incredible_. I was put into a trance by these two. I couldn't stop smiling goofily, even when Fang moved in to kiss me. Noticing the torturous absence of his tongue on my nipple, I allowed him to kiss me, and then quickly pushed his head back down to my chest, feeling as if one more second without his mouth on me would _kill me_. He continued with his tongue, only to stop a short second later and switch. He was… _amazing_. Iggy was still grinding up against me, and I heard his breath quicken a bit. I pulled away from him.

"Hey! What?" He asked, sounding miffed.

"You're enjoying yourself too much. We still have a whole night to fill. But here's what happens next," I said, the sudden stop in motion making my head spin a bit. "Fang, you and Iggy have to take your pants off first, and then when you're done, you both get to take off mine," I finished with a wink at Fang. They looked at one another. It was almost like Iggy could see Fang. The both moved to free themselves, and started stripping down. Iggy just slid his sweats down, but the way Fang did it… since he was wearing jeans, it was just… mmm, so much _hotter_. The way he undid the button, but didn't touch the zipper… just took the two sides of the waist and pulled them apart… then slid them down, exposing his black boxers… I melted like butter.

Now I had two wonderfully muscular, 100% sexually _ravishing_ boys in front of me. I had nothing on above the waist, and they wanted to change that. By "change that", I mean that they wanted nothing on above _and below_ the waist. As soon as they were done, they looked to me, and I presented myself to them. "Work your magic, boys," I said, standing up on my knees. They instantly came to me, each on either side of my hip, Fang beating Iggy to my zipper. Iggy started to kiss my hips, providing me with a very interesting, wonderfully tingly sensation. Again, I tangled my hands in this beautiful blind boy's blonde hair. He liked it. I could tell. _This is it_. This was the moment where I was going to trust in my boys 100%, where I was going to leave all of my self-consciousness at the door. Iggy and Fang each took a leg of my jeans, and slid them down, exposing my blue striped bikini-cut panties. I had to lean back onto my butt so that they could get them all the way off, and before I knew it, we were each sitting in nothing but underwear in front of one another, listening only to the sound of the other two breathing. Fang ran his hand up my leg, his touch diminishing to nothing more than a tickle once it hit my inner thigh. Oh man, I thought. I was _so_ wet, and Fang wasn't helping matters much. Iggy had found his way to my chest, and picked up where Fang had left off. Both of them had a magical touch. Iggy's tongue worked wonders around my nipples, and Fang's fingers had started to massage me between my legs, causing me to breathe very spastically, sporadically almost. The waves that the both of them were sending through me were indescribable. I brought Iggy to my mouth, and kissed him, hoping to make him feel at least a fraction of what he was making me feel. I reached down, through the waistband of his boxers, and grabbed his rock-hard erection. But, curiously, I felt no hair. Just a smooth, sandpaper-like surface at the base of his pubic bone. "Damn, Ig. I didn't know you shaved," I told him, breaking off the kiss, smiling at my new discovery.

"Like that?" He asked me.

"It… suits you," I informed him. Although, it kinda worried me. I mean look realistically at the situation here: blind kid, shaving… I can't imagine how careful he would have to be when he was doing that.

"Thanks," he said, adding a playful "humph", a sort of fraction of a laugh. I reminded him where my hand was. He gasped through his nose, and I gave him a couple of strokes. Each one brought his hips minimally closer to me in a barely noticeable thrust. Fang, on the other hand, had been doing the same exploration that I had. He gently let his fingers creep over the waistband of my underwear, and once he did, his intensity increased _a lot_. I think it was because I shaved that day, and he wasn't expecting that from me, Maximum Ride, the girl who couldn't be bothered with those convenient little "cosmetic touches". Fang slid his hand further down, as I worked on Iggy. It was such a relief, finally feeling something touching me there, as if this arousal would never be sated. But still, there were better things to be enjoyed. I broke from my kiss with Iggy, and met Fang's mouth with my own. Iggy immediately went back to playing with my breasts, which was _just fine_ with me, as Fang worked his way inside me with his fingers. First one, and once I had relaxed a bit and loosened up, two. I felt warm, wonderful… and lustful. But if you tell anyone that, I will be forced to kill you. Remember, I'm Maximum Ride. I have an image to maintain, hahaha.

Fang kissed down my stomach, giving my navel a playful flick of his tongue. I would have laughed at him, but I was in too much pleasure to do so. A simple gasp was all I could offer. He went lower, and removed his hand. He toyed with the elastic, using his teeth, and I lifted my hips, begging him, pleading with him to use that delicious mouth of his. He smiled, or at least, I think he smiled, I couldn't really tell because his teeth were out already, and then he let go of my waistband. He waited there, a new, wry smile on his face, and I lifted my hips again, impatient and tortured, needing Fang, aching because he wasn't there. No, not "there" in general, I mean _there_. I was lying on my back, Iggy now kissing my neck. I had wrapped my arms around his neck again. Before I knew it, Fang had done away with my undergarments, and there I was, drunk, and naked with the two greatest guys in the world. All self-consciousness cast out the nearest window; I couldn't imagine anywhere else I'd rather be. After what seemed like an eternity, I felt a wonderful jolt of pleasure come from my loins, as Fang had started to work on me with his tongue. Oh man, this was like… incredible. I had never felt this before. I think that simple fact alone enhanced the pleasure for me tenfold, but then again, who's counting?

"Ah, god, Fang… That's… mmm, right there…" I tried to instruct him, but I was cut off by the rocketing circular strokes he was taking around my clit. My attempted instructions devolved into a series of moans, grunts, and gasps. It was enough to build it up inside me, so much so that I was moaning both their names, as Iggy returned to my breasts, and then…

KA-FUCKING-BOOM!

My orgasm hit me like a _fucking atomic bomb_. I cried out, and my body tightened around the bodies of my lovers, I convulsed, and I was shouting all sorts of obscenities that I can't even remember, now that I think about it. I felt the waves of pleasure course through me, like I was being shocked with a tazer or something. One after another, I was feeling… jeez, I can't even describe how good it felt. If you ever get the opportunity to get wasted with two guys that you feel this strongly about, _just let one thing lead to another_, and you'll understand what it is I'm talking about.

It took me forever to catch my breath, and even as I noticed my own ragged breathing a few minutes after I had come, I was still powerless. Man. I could kick ass and take names for hours on end, but when it came to fooling around with Fang and Iggy? I was just as out of breath as I would have been had I flown across the country in one trip. Fang had not stopped, and neither had Iggy. I noticed that I had my right leg wrapped around Fang, pulling him into me, not allowing him to go or even stop if he wanted to. I must have been pulling Iggy's hair really hard, but he didn't make any mention of it, as I realized that my hands were still iron-gripping him. I loosened up my grip, and sat myself up, still catching my breath. They backed away, and I put my hands on the back of Fang's head, and drew him up to me, giving him the most passionate, love-enflaming kiss I could muster at that time. All the good that he had done for me was nothing compared to the way that I felt about him at this moment. My god, he was… perfect. They both were. I don't care about Iggy's blindness, or any of that. These boys are perfect, and I'd fight anyone that said different.

I broke my kiss with Fang, and kissed Iggy on the forehead, with one intention in mind. They made me feel good, and now it was my turn to return the favor.

_**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to write this one up. Drinking leads to bad things.**_

_**If you love it, let me know. I hoped this one was satisfactory for all of you.**_


	6. Even Closer

_**Author's Note: So sorry that it's taken me so long to get this next chapter up. Gotta get into law school, though. You know how it goes. But things, as if they weren't already, are going to get even steamier!**_

After that awesome little gift that Fang had given me, I decided that it was my turn to reciprocate. After all, I could safely say "I was drunk… I didn't know what I was doing." It wouldn't matter anyway, really. The only two people that would ever know about tonight's events were right there with me. Plus, wasted as I am, I'm going to let you in on a little secret: I'm deeply, madly wonderfully in love with _both of them_.

When I had moved back to reality, Fang and Iggy were right there, waiting for me. Fang met me with a kiss, and I took it hungrily. His mouth tasted a bit… different, and I ended up thinking that it must have been my fluids lingering on his tongue. I didn't much care for the taste, but it seemed to drive Fang wild. I felt a hand slide between my thighs (gasp! Still sensitive!) and my tongue softly competed with Fang's for no particular position as I moaned. The hand, which was very delicate, dexterous, and (mmm, god) talented, not to mention _smooth_, I discovered to be Iggy's. Massaging, touching, playing, exploring, _learning_ my most intimate of places, it felt _nice_. Not just physically, but emotionally as well, knowing that _I_ was the one giving Iggy this experience, and not some California beach slut. Iggy and Fang were _my_ boys. No one else's.

I felt the heat in my face colliding with that which came off of Fang's. He leaned into me clumsily, and pushed me off balance. Now I know that I keep reiterating it to you, but that only goes to stress the importance. Fang was as tanked as I was (heehee!). Avians do not have the alcohol tolerance of human beings. The amount it would take to get a hybrid like me (or Fang, or Iggy) drunk wouldn't do _anything_ to the average high-schooler. We were each, what, like… a glass and a half, two glasses deep? How many people do you know that get _fucked up_ off of two glasses of shitty white wine?

I was tottering, supporting my weight with one hand behind me as I held Fang's cheek, macking mercilessly with him, as I noticed my hips start to involuntarily thrust against Iggy's ever-working hand. God, this was good. I broke the kiss with Fang, and I started to kiss down his chest. I mean, I had seen it done in movies, and the guy always seemed to like it, so I figured, why not? His muscles were so solid under my lips, like kissing a hard block of clay. He let out a groan, something like "mmmhhh", and it lit a fire under my heart, as if I needed more motivation to keep pleasing him, to keep up this awesome, but somehow forbidden paradigm going. I wanted both of these boys to know that _I was the only one_. I could make them feel like anything they wanted. They were mine, and even though I took such a protective approach, I felt like I was their slave. I would have done anything they asked me too. Not the booze talking. It was just… my inner thoughts without the classic Maximum Ride façade and inhibition. Everyone knows that I feel this way, hell, it's obvious enough for everyone to keep hitting Fang's blog with "So, when are you and Max going to finally get together?!"

Iggy's fingers reached deeper inside of me, and I closed my eyes lazily, enjoying the muscular reverberations that his intensely adept hands were causing inside of me. I wasn't lying when I said this boy was _good_. I think a moan or six growled deep in my throat, but I wasn't sure. I kissed Fang lower, now leaning over on my knees. Iggy adjusted his position accordingly. I was leaning forward, and Iggy moved to my rear, and only stopped his wonderful hand for about a second as he repositioned himself. He resumed, and his fingers penetrated a lot deeper this time. It gave me an initial jolt, and I moved forward, into Fang's stomach in surprise, letting out an impromptu "ahhh!" I don't know where Iggy hit, but whatever he did it was… it was _deep_. And it _rocked me_.

Kissing Fang's abs? The _hottest_ thing I had ever done. They were so well-defined, like he had been chiseled from stone. And knowing that he enjoyed it? Oh, man, I can't even tell you. I would hold this satisfaction over his head _forever_, hahaha. Every time he looked at me, from now on, he would know what I could do… he would know that I could rock his world like _no other_. I ran my tongue lightly across his muscles, and I kissed down even further. I hit the waistband of his boxers and smiled, taking deep breaths while Iggy worked me from behind. I knew he was enjoying it, feeling my reaction to his touch. I folded the waistband down, knowing that now, _I was in control_.


	7. Daaayyyyuuuumm!

_**Author's Note: I'm soooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to get back to this fic. This is obviously a favorite of many people, and personally, I don't think it's too shabby either, if I may say so myself. I'm sorry I let you all down, and I hope you all forgive me. I'm going to make it up to you with this chapter's content. Enjoy, faithful readers.**_

I had Fang in my control. Iggy was behind me, causing earthquakes inside of me. It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. And all because we older kids were bored and had the brilliant idea to go drink some wine. Funny how things work.

I folded down the waistband of Fang's boxers, and with Iggy's diligent ministrations motivating me toward giving as much pleasure as I was receiving, I took hold of Fang's shaft, and lightly went over it with my tongue. It wasn't so bad. I mean, from my various encounters with homeless people, evil schools, and, well, let's face it, _these two_, I had learned enough crude sexual commentary to fill a book. Along with that went the stigma of oral sex. But you know, I guess all that shit just flies out the window when it's with someone that you feel this strongly about. Fang shuddered and exhaled hard. He was enjoying it. Thank god. But, Fang-baby, Fangy-darling, Fangiepoo… that was only the appetizer. (For both him and I. Double entendre fully intended.) Now it was time for the main course. I put my lips around the tip, and slowly moved my head downward, not wanting to gag. I got about three-quarters of the way down before I had to stop. Fang's manhood was, by far, the largest thing that I had ever put into my mouth (whole, that is). Like I said. Not that bad. And considering what Iggy was doing to me from behind, I wanted to make it just as good as I was feeling. And that was going to take work. I maintained a rhythm, up and down, up and down, while listening to his distempered breath. Mmm, he was so hot. I looked up at him. His eyes were closed. He placed his hands on the side of my head, and I waited, unblinking, for him to look down. After a few seconds, he did. I laid my secret weapon on him.

For the first time in my life, _I gave Fang the Bambi eyes_. We made eye contact for just over a second, and then he leaned his head back, and smiled, halfway laughing,

"Ahh, god!" He said, followed by a sharp intake of breath. I smiled on the inside, knowing that I had just won this round of "Who Can Get the Best of Who", the game that Fang and I always seem to be playing with one another. Well, we were most certainly playing with one another now, that was for sure. I knew it would work. By now, my hips were involuntarily bucking back at Iggy, while he had somehow managed to move to the side of me. His fingers were still inside of me, moving mercilessly, and his teeth were exploring the back of my neck.

"Mmm," I moaned, maintaining the only consonant I could while working on Fang. I shifted all of my weight to my right arm, and I reached my left arm out for Iggy, and I found him. Oh, man, did I _find him_. I went under the waist of his sweats again, and I felt his bulging member, mentally comparing the two in my head. I swear, they were equally as big, equally as impressive. I noticed that Iggy was clamping down on my neck a bit harder now, and moving his fingers a bit more vigorously, all the while maintaining the poise and dexterity only a blind boy, my blind boy could have. Fang's hips started to buck forward, nearly making me choke on his shaft, but just as my eyes started to tear a bit, I backed off, wrapping my other hand around Fang, and shifting my weight to my knees, all the while still working a smooth, unbroken rhythm on Iggy. I pulled my mouth off of Fang, and he let out a small whimper, as if to say "Hey! Don't stop!"

My orgasm swept over me in a wonderful wave. Iggy and I worked each other, and just as I went over the edge, I straightened my body upward, moaning as if a thousand hands were massaging my most tender of spots, and I knelt, kissing Fang with all the ferocity and love I could muster. My wings straightened behind me, and my whole body, for several seconds, felt complete ecstasy. I wasn't too steady at this point, so I sorta leaned on Fang as I was kissing him. I moaned into his mouth, and he moaned back something beautiful. Iggy slowed, allowing my muscles to relax, however, I kept my pace on him, listening to his ragged breathing. I broke away from Fang as I moved my strokes faster on Iggy, kissing him with the same tongue-twisting, saliva-coated desperation. He liked it, and just as his breathing started to quicken, I relaxed, slowing down, and eventually letting go of him altogether. Iggy made a vocalization that mimicked Fang's, expressing the same disappointment and frustration.

"Hey!" Iggy said.

"You shh!" I said. "I haven't even gotten started with you. And _you_," I said, turning toward Fang, grabbing his member at the same time, "you know what I want." I realized that what had come out of my mouth was a whole hell of a lot deeper than the tone I normally spoke with. Oh man. That kinda confirmed it for me. I was a woman. And a powerful one at that.

I mean, look at the situation. Look at where I was, what I was doing, and who I was doing this with. It might seem like one of those "oh god, teenagers and their hormones… look what happens" kinda deals. But that wasn't it. That wasn't it by far. I loved these two… with all of my heart and soul. Maybe I loved Fang a little more… romantically, though. But… hey… if any other girl tried to do any of this with either of them, I swear, I'd hunt her down and kill her. Well… at least maim her. These boys were _mine_. No one else was allowed to touch them. And so what. Maybe I _had_ consumed just a _teensy bit too much booze_. It put me in the mood for carnal pleasure. It had set things in motion. I mean, I don't know if I mentioned this before, or if maybe you read it… or whatever, but there was _a lot of tension between us._ Mainly tension between Fang and I, but Iggy's jokes, insinuations, quips, and that one time he fell on top of me, (and we stayed there for a little longer than brother and sister should) were _not_ helping.

"Fang," I said. "Please?"

That was the most earnest, the most sincere I had been all night. And then I realized that I was out of breath. I know, I know. I just came like… twice. Give a girl a break!

"Come on!" I said, impatiently. I lay on my back, and I coaxed Fang over to me. I was wet enough to grease an engine, thanks to Iggy… ;)… so I licked my hand, from wrist to fingertip, and I gave Fang a good stroke to let him know where he was needed. He leaned forward, braced himself with either arm placed on the outsides of my shoulders, and then I guided him inside me. Now, this was fucking _great_ for two reasons: the first was that I was taking Fang's virginity, (and he was taking mine!! Eeeeee!!) and I was _elated_ that I was the one who was doing it, and not the Red Haired Wonder. The second was that I was _hammered_, and having Fang inside me felt _sooo fucking good_. I felt complete. I felt whole. This was right. Maybe a little… unorthodox, but right nonetheless. I felt a little pressure against a spot inside of me, and Fang stopped.

"Do you… still want me to?" He asked. I nodded desperately.

"Yes. _Yes_. Just do it."

With one final push from Fang, and a short, surprised yelp from me, the resistance gave way (ouch!) and Fang was completely inside of me. Mmmm. I can't even describe it to you. The feeling, I mean, both the emotional and physical aspects. I mean, have you ever made love to your best friend? I mean, the one you've had the biggest crush on since… forever? Well, if you haven't, I would highly recommend it. I've never felt better. I mean… I'll bet _heroin_ doesn't feel this good.

Fang started to thrust, building a rhythm which felt good for both of us, and I realized that I was neglecting Iggy.

"Aww. Poor baby. Did I forget about you?" I said to him. He nodded. "Strip. I'm gonna take care of you too, Ig." With that, he was nude in a lightning-fast _whoosh_. My god. Even though he was taller and thinner than Fang, he was every bit as muscular in _every_ place. I don't know if I mentioned that before, but he was extremely easy on the eyes, especially naked. I leaned up to Fang's ear, and I whispered, "Can I get on top?"

"Yeah. Sure," Fang said, in between ragged, sexy breaths. With that, he put both hands on the sides of my ribcage, just under my arms, and guided me both up and forward. He simultaneously relaxed, leaning backward, until he was on his back, and I was indeed on top.

"Now, lemme try something," I said. I raised my hips a bit, and then sunk myself onto Fang as hard as I could. The feeling was _electrifying_. I couldn't help but let out a long "Ohhh!" of ecstasy. This was the first time I had ever felt anything like _that_. "Come here, Ig," I said, and I felt him move closer to us. I searched the dark, and I found Iggy. Well, one of his appendages, anyway. "Now, you're going to get something from me that that Cali beach bitch didn't give you," I told him, the thought of that girl making me both jealous and protective of him at the same time. I leaned my head down, and began the same tongue-salute that I had given Fang a few minutes ago, all the while thrusting my hips on top of Fang. I don't think that this was what Jeb had in mind when he said that I had to learn to _multi-task_. Iggy was the same size as Fang, and much to my satisfaction, _just as sensitive_. After working him over with my tongue, I put my lips around the head of his rod, and forced my head down, just enough so that he was nearly touching the back of my throat. He gasped like I had never heard him do before.

"Ahh! Fuck, Max. Oh, _damn_."

I gave a little girly giggle. Well, as much of a "giggle" as I could give while I had his… ugh, nevermind. I was pleased to be pleasing him. I moved my head back, using my tongue to stroke him, and I heard him start to gasp and sigh in something akin to a rhythm. I was giving and receiving from the most important people in my life. And forgive me if I sound like I'm analyzing this too much, but those two and I had been through so much together, I felt that it was only right that we shared this, too. I don't care what you call me. Yeah, maybe it was a little fucked up. But I have wings. We all do. We're all a little fucked up.

I could feel the beginnings of the muscle contractions inside me, and I started to thrust harder, so Fang could penetrate deeper. I could feel Iggy starting to spasm, and his breathing become labored. I wondered how Fang was doing. I removed my mouth from Iggy, and replaced it with my hand, and I really don't think he minded too much. I leaned down to Fang's ear.

"How you doing, tough guy?"

"Never better, tough girl," he said with a smile. I smiled back, although I don't think he could see.

"Good." I again started to work Iggy with my tongue, and eventually my whole mouth, as I took a faster, harder approach to fucking Fang. I moved my hips more vigorously, and he in turn, thrusted harder from beneath me. My moans became more apparent to me, and I was ready. I drew in, sucking extra hard, trying to make Iggy explode inside my mouth. I mean, as far as I knew, this was the first time he had ever had anything like this, so I figured, it shouldn't take too much longer. Same with Fang. And jeez, I had already blown twice. The repeated friction in our special spots was starting to take its toll, and Fang's repeated "Ah's" and "Mm's" were echoing inside my head, encouraging me, urging me to keep going. Iggy's hips were now thrusting against my mouth, and his breathing was growing even more sporadic and ragged. He was so cute. I figured he was going to be the first. I forced my head down as far as it could go without me choking, and he had placed his hands on the back of my neck. With one final "MMMNNNNHHH!!" Iggy pulled my neck as close to the hilt of him as it would go, almost triggering my gag reflex, making tears well up in my eyes. It was ok, though. Just a reflex. I felt a weak dribble of something warm run down my throat, but I stayed there until Ig stopped spasming. He relaxed his grip on me, and withdrew, still breathing like he had flown a thousand miles. My hips still riding Fang hard, I wasted a smile on Iggy, and then I tousled his hair with my left hand. I saw his mouth twist into that same wry, Iggy smile I had seen a million times before. He was such a guy.

"You ok there, big boy?" I asked jokingly.

"Yeah," he said, catching his breath. "That was… whoa," was all he could say. I gave a chuckle, and a moan of pleasure escaped from my lips. Damn, Fang hits _all the right spots_.

"Glad ya liked it," I said, high on sex, slowing down on Fang a little bit.

"I'm going out in the pool… I'm hot as hell."

"_Yeah_ you are," I said, laughing at the childish pun. I smacked him on the ass as he walked toward the door, not even bothering to put anything on. His wings were covering him, though. He opened up the door, and a cascade of light flooded the room. We had left the hall light on. Iggy walked out.

"Hey Max," Iggy said, popping his head back into the room.

"Hmm?" I asked, with a growing awareness that I was totally naked, on top of Fang, doing "the deed" as Iggy and Gazzy always called it. The light didn't help. Iggy, after saying my name smiled, sighed, and shook his head, as though he were about to say something and either decided against it, or forgot it all together.

"Nothing," he said. He reached in and shut the door. I heard his footfalls as he walked down the stairs, so that he could go outside to skinny dip.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked back, a tone in his voice suggesting that he was eager to please me. He'd been doing a good job of that so far.

"I didn't wanna say this in front of Iggy… but... oh god, I've wanted this for so long. I've wanted you so bad… sometimes it's so bad it hurts."

"Max… um… have you checked your surroundings? You have me. You have all of me. I'll do whatever it is you want."

"Really?"

"Uh-_huh_," Fang said, emphatically.

"Ok. Then you get on top," I said. I got off of him, and rolled over onto my side. Fang let out an "ugh" of frustration. Probably because I removed the warm wetness. I kissed him on the cheek. "I like you on top."

"Ewww," He said mockingly, wiping his cheek. I remembered where my mouth had just been. Oops. Fang shifted over and he positioned himself over me, sliding himself between my legs. I looked him straight in the eye, and said, in the first _real_ moment of clarity since I started drinking that night,

"I love you, Fang,"

This was just the beginning of _our_ night.


End file.
